powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Silent Treatment/Transcript
Narrator: The city of Townsville - has a mega-multiplex theater, where everyone goes on a Saturday afternoon to see the very latest in state-of-the-art, widescreen motion picture entertainment. That is, everyone except the Powerpuff Girls. :Buttercup: Aw, have a heart, Professor. Every kid in town is over at the multiplex and you decide to take us to a silent movie theater. :Blossom: Yeah, nobody cool ever comes here. :Bubbles: And the popcorn is as stale as their dumb old movies. :Professor: Silent films are where all movies come from. :Buttercup: But, Professor, we like our movies with color and sound. :Blossom: Yeah, and car crashes. :Bubbles: And explosions. :Girls: And in a really cool theater! :Professor: That's all well and good, girls, but you can go to the multiplex any day of the week. Today is the day you learn all about the history of motion pictures. :Girls: Oh, all right. :Professor: Oh, boy. It's a full house. Oh, this is gonna be so great. I'm totally excited. Aren't you? Oh, here's a good place to sit. Not too close and not too far. Now you just make yourselves comfortable and I'll get some popcorn. Don't go away now. And remember - these grand old films are where all movies came from. :Buttercup: (sarcastically) "Remember, girls, it's where all movies came from." :Blossom: (jokingly) No, they didn't. They came from cans! :girls laugh :Blossom: What's this? :Buttercup: Looks like Mitch Mitchellson's house. :Bubbles: Only cleaner. :Blossom: Uh-oh. :Buttercup: Somebody forgot to knock. Whoa, who's that? :Blossom: The bad guy. :Bubbles: How can you tell? :Blossom: He's the one with the flycatcher for a moustache. :(The girls laugh again) :Blossom: And the girl is a damsel in distress. :Bubbles: Shh, he's speaking. :Buttercup: (reading title card) "At last, I have you in my power?" Oh, man, what a cornball. :Blossom: This is too much. :Buttercup: Yeah, look at him. Where does he get his moustache wax from, his ears? :(The girls laugh again) :Buttercup: Oh, no, now he's gonna go into a big spiel. (reading title card) "You can not escape my clutches! I am Max Von N...Von I..." (the title card cuts back to the film) Hey, wait a minute! I'm not done reading yet! (Max slaps his forehead in exasperation and pulls back the title card) "...Nitrate! I see all and control all!" Okay, I'm done. :Bubbles: Now, what's he gonna do? :Blossom: Maybe he's leaving. :Buttercup: No such luck. :Blossom: Uh-oh. :Buttercup: He's locking the door! Oh my gosh! :Bubbles: Yikes! :Blossom: I don't believe it! :Buttercup: He's swallowing the key whole. :Bubbles: "Key, whole." Get it. (giggles) :Max: Burp! :Buttercup: Gross! Hey, now he's being creepy. :Blossom: A snake in the grass. (sarcastically) Oh, look, she gets the artie shot. :Bubbles: I know I don't like this movie! :Buttercup: Yeah, this picture stinks. :Blossom: I agree. :(The girls blow raspberries and laugh their hardest) :Buttercup: Take that, furry lip! :Blossom: Ha ha! :Bubbles: Yeah! :Max: (through title cards) You kids are starting to get on my nerves! Let's see if you find this funny!! :Blossom: (reading title card) "Girls! Save me!!" :Girls: It's the Professor! :Blossom: What do you want with the Professor anyway, Mr. Moustache? :Max: I want his VOICE! :Girls: His voice?! :Max: A simple operation really...I put his voice into my throat! :Girls: Operation?! :Buttercup: This guy's totally nuts! What do we do? :Bubbles: We have to get in there and stop him! :Girls: He's in there! :Buttercup: (now speaking through title cards) Give us back the Professor! :Blossom: We're in the silent movie now...we can only talk in titles! :Max: See ya, Power''less'' Girls! :Blossom: He's gonna steal the Professor's voice! :Buttercup & Bubbles: We gotta stop him! :Blossom: He's stolen our powers, too! :Buttercup: Then, we'll just have to save the Professor without them! :Max: (to Professor) A quick trip across the ocean and your voice will be mine! :Bubbles: I don't like this movie!! (reaches the side of the film) :Max: No, no, not that!! :Blossom: Hey, we got our color back. :Buttercup: And our voices, too. :Bubbles: (pointing to the screen) Lookie! (Max shakes his fist as he floats toward the projection room) He's headed for the projector booth. :Blossom: Let's go! :Blossom: Alright, Max, give it up! We know you're here. (Max reaches his way to an old man who looks just like him) The projectionist and the silent movie villain are the same guy! :Max: (sounding like he's gone through puberty) Yes, that's right, Blossom. Once upon a time, I'' was the star of the silent screen. A big star...until talking pictures came along...and then my career ended! All because of my stupid voice! And today, I ''heard it! That deep, centurion baritone! (gasps, then sighs) Girls...I didn't mean to hurt the Professor, girls. (begins to sob) I just...I just... (breaks down in tears) :Blossom: Cheer up, Max. We'll get you a new voice. :Buttercup: Sure. They do it all with computers. :Max: (brightening up) You'd do all that for me? :Girls: Sure! :Max: (in the Professor's voice) Yes, Jeeves? Ah, yes, the popcorn. Here you are, my dear. (the blonde woman laughs heartily) That will be all, Jeeves. (pause) I said that will be all, Jeeves. :Professor: (in Max's voice) But I want popcorn. (uproarious laughter) What's so funny?! (pull back to reveal an audience in the multiplex laughing) Stop that! :Max: (in his own voice) Thank you, Powerpuff Girls. :Professor: Help me, girls! PLEASE! (A final title card reads "...And so once again the day is saved, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls!") Category:Transcripts